Escape
by KaitlynAM
Summary: What happens on Sierra's journey running away from the orphanage? (Better summary inside.)


**Hi everyone! I know I only have three stories up on my profile, two Hollywood Heights and one for The Fosters. I got to thinking, I need more stories! I mainly made a FanFiction account to put my writing (and myself) out there, and some of you enjoy reading my stories, others don't. (Haters). I want to make a story up of my own, this is in no way from a TV show or a movie, if my plot seems similiar to a show or movie, that is not my intent. I would love if you guys stick with me through this story. Enjoy! (DISCLAIMER: I did not steal this story, or the story line. I simply made this up with my ownn mind!)**

**Quick summary****-**_Hi, my name is sierra, I am a 16 year old orphan girl. My parents gave me up for adoption when I was 6 in a half months old. I do not remember them much, but I know some of their background. I spent the past 5 years looking for them, only to find out they were dead. I knew my mom was a drug addict, during my time of searching for them, I came across some medical records, along with rehab check-in's. I didn't know my father much, except that when I was 5, him and my mother divorced. I found that out by the divorce papers I had come across. I'm not liked at this orphanage, and I sure as hell don't like the people running it. So this is my journey, I'm running away from the orphanage. _

**Sunrise-Orphanage's Sleep room for girls.**

I woke at a crack of dawn, the bells that younger children ring awoke me. That bell is rung 3 times a day, morning-noon-and night. Let me just say, I hate that bell. It wasn't long until I threw myself out of my bed covers, they weren't very comfy, a matress with a pillow that felt like cement, with a blanket that barely covered my feet. We weren't allowed to have new things, the sisters of the oprhanage made that rule, when the decided they wouldn't give the children the cut of the budget. Safe Anchorage wasn't a good orphanage. At all. The sisters and caregivers here didn't treat us right, they acted as if we were scum on the bottom of their shoes, they wouldn't give us the time of day if they didn't have to. I slowly made my way to the bathroom, my ears ringing as I heard the sisters talking about themselves downstairs. We were aloud ten minutes bathroom time each, not even enough time to shower if you ask me, but we all learned to make do. I only spent 5, brushing my teeth, burshing my hair and changing into my daytime clothes. We were allowed to use the bathroom for ''Potty'' breaks only twice a day, which was difficult for the younger children to obey by. I soon came out of the bathroom, sister mariott standing at the door. The oldest sister here, with a two giant moles on her left arm and skin tags all around her neck, she wasn't a pretty sight to look at.

''Sister Mariott.'' I curtseyed. It was our way of showing respect, but if you asked me, she didn't deserve any.

''Sierra, I do hope you remembered you are on kitchen duty today.'' She said with the rough tone of voice. Although I was glad she reminded me, I had forgotten that I was on kitchen duty, but shh. Don't tell her or she will have a cow.

''Yes sister Mariott. Say, where are all the other girls?'' I asked, raising a brow in the process.

''They are all in the courtyard, we are having a meeting. New rules for this orphanage. Now hurry up.'' She replied with a snappy tone, making her way out of the girls room. New rules? As if we didn't already hate the ones we had now. I tossed my night clothes into the dirty hamper, my long skirt and blouse not appealing to anyone in sight. I slowly made my way down the steps, checking the kitchen table for any left over breakfast, there was none. The other kids who wake before the bell tend to eat up all the food, leaving none for the late wakers. I made it out to the courtyard, my shoes slushing in the mud that had formed from the rainfall overnight. Great, sister Mariott will have a fit. I took my seat at one of the kitchen tables.

''Sierra!'' shouted bella, a little girl who was quite fond of me. I sent her a small smile, sister Maria snapping her neck in my direction.

''Sierra, it is grand of you to grace us with your presence. Please, join me up.'' I swallowed quietly, standing up once more as I slowly paced over to sister Maria.

''Please read the new rules on this sheet of paper.'' sister Maria said, handing me a sheet of paper that had countless rules typed out.

''Rule #1: Please do not leave your shoes in the front hallway as sister Mariott continues to trip over them.'' I say, in a tone I would call snappy, but hoped the others didn't catch on to. ''Rule #2: From now on, you must be awake before bell ring, dress and prepared for the day.'' My eyes narrowed as I continued on, holding back the urge to throw the paper down and step it into the mud. ''Rule #3: Please do your chores right or you will be asked to do them over...and over...and over again.'' I finished reading the last rule, beginning to read the fourth one but sister Maria cutting me off.

''Thank you Sierra. That is enough, go sit down.'' I handed her the paper back and re-took my seat. she began continuing down the rest of the list, I didn't really listen as I had zoned out. What is their problem? It's like we don't do enough for them. We clean the orphanage from top to bottom for these people, if you were to wipe your finger on the walls, rails or ceilings, you would find NO dust. They are ungrateful people. Soon after we were done with out outings, we all went about doing our chores. I flew threw the dishes, as I had Kitchen duty multiple times, it was nothing new to me.

**BreakTime-Orphange Reflection Room**

We get 5 minute breaks every three hours, we sit in a room known as the reflection room, where you're suppose to find your ''Center'' thought, and think about ways you could ''Shift'' your life. It was a stupid idea as all of us were orphan's...how are we suppose to shift our lives? I sat on the couch, Bella strolling into the room, a radiant smile crossing her face.

''Sierra! Sorry I got you in trouble earlier, I was only trying to say hi.'' She started with.

''It's quite fine Bella. Here.'' I pat the spot next to me on the couch. ''Sit.'' She took her spot next to me.

''Sierra...are you leaving?'' She asked, a sad face crossing over her features.

''Why would you think that?'' I replied with.

''Because I found a map under your bed, it's starts at the orphanage and ends in California.'' She stated.

I emitted a sigh, pushing a strand of hair out of Bella's face.

''I am.'' I said softly, trying to ease our tearful goodbye's. ''I can no longer deal with the people here, I need to find more answers on my parents, who they were, what they did. I can't do that stuck behind these walls. I'm leaving at sleeptime. The sisters will check in on us, that's when I will sneak my way out. I already have everything packed. It will take me 9 days to get to California.'' I could already see the tears in bella's eyes. I wrapped my arm around her and puller her in for a tight embrace. ''You have to keep this between us, okay? Do /not/ tell anyone where I will be going. Alright?'' She nodded slowly, sniffling. The bell rang which means it was time for lunch, I quickly wiped Bella's tears and gave her a nudge out of the room. I was taking my change telling her where I was going, but Bella was like a little sister to me, so was most the girls at the orphange, that is the only tragic thing about leaving this place. I stood up, wiped the few tears I had shed, straightened my skirt and walked my way out of the reflection room.

**Author's note: I hope you guys enjoyed. It will basically be a story, as you can tell, about an orphaned girl's journey on runing away from the orphanage to find more about her parents. This story will contain very many up's and down's, but I think you all will enjoy it. Thanks for reading, please Review and Favorite!**


End file.
